worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Auspex
Auspex is a grouping of vampiric Disciplines encompassing both supernatural and extra-sensory perception, and has been long favored for versatility and general utility. The vampire possessing Auspex is more likely and prone to distraction, over-stimulation, and disorientation. Depending on the version or edition, the vulnerablity may be greater either as the vampire's profficiency with Auspex grows, or my be restricted only to periods while Auspex are being used. The affected vampire must resist these events through mental integrity or reserves. (i.e. Willpower rolled {base difficulty 4} or Willpower Points spent). Also, a vampire possessing Auspex may subconsiously percieve threat, danger, or risk. The Storyteller may secretly roll a vampire's unmodified Auspex Rating, at a difficulty reflecting conditions, and incorporate the results in the narrative. For instances of reacting to surprise, the Storyteller may either reduce the difficulty or add to the dice pool by the Auspex Level possessed. Auspex may serve to protect a practicioner against the Disciplines Obfuscate and Chimerstry, and even other supernatural powers. A suspicious Kindred may actively seek to penetrate the employment of these powers. The possessed Level of Auspex are compared to the opposing Level of Discipline, Rank, Sphere, Arcanoi, or similar base. The outranking level wins the contest, though a tie requires the Auspex user to roll Perception+Subterfuge (diff. 7) and the oppossition to roll Manipulation+Subterfuge (diff. 7), with number of successes determining the winner. Table Top Levels Level One *Heightened Senses The five standard senses are already sharpened slightly by the Embrace, but Auspex enables the vampire to effectively double them, including clarity, range, etc. Other, more specific information based on the sense can be ascertained, such as healthiness (in the case of illness or malnutrition), or flavors (in the case of ingested alcohol), or even in the give of a board (while searching a room for hidden spaces). This level is technically where begin all fringe effects of Auspex, such as precognitive or extrasensory insights, "seeing the unseen", and distractibility. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the power does not allow the vampire to see in pitch black darkness, instead allowing a limited reduction in penalties (of 1 or 2), or even initiating attacks if senses other than sight could allow detecting the foe in question. The variation used in Vampire: The Requiem does allow vision in pitch black darkness, which makes redundant Gleam of the Red Eyes (and therefore replaced). Level Two *Aura Perception: AKA Soulsight Level Three *Artist's Intent *The Spirit's Touch Level Four *Telepathy: AKA Steal Secrets Level Five *Psychic Projection: AKA Anima Walk Level Six *Expanded, Standard Variations **Cipher **Clairvoyance A vampire may noe witness distant events without the need to employ Psychic Projection. **Crocodile's Tongue **Discern the Aura **Eagle's Sight A vampire may mentally scan an area of 16 square miles (est. 2 mile radius) as though she had a "bird's eye view" from an atlitude of about 250 feet (about 83.5 meters), and may be coupled with Clairvoyance for particular locations. **Prediction A vampire may gain sublte insight into the actions or thoughts of a subject, even outsmarting or maneuvering the subject by a few moves, paces, or seconds. **Sense Emotion A vampire may now extend Aura Percetion to any and all subjects within a 10 foot radius, as weel as of he crowd as whole, identifying its general mood, temperment, and motivations, as whell as the emotional nexus, leaders, or instigators. **Spirit Bond **Telepathic Communication A vampire may now converse mentally, and transmit of recieve messages, information, images, emotions, or other sensory input with any one target within line of sight, willing or unwilling. **The Dreaming A vampire in sleep or Torpor is aware of surrounding events. Often this awareness manifests as dreams, many of which are difficult at first to interpret. *Toreador Variations **Insight of the Talespinner **What People Want to Hear *Malkavian Variations **Babble Level Seven *Anima Gathering *Ecstatic Agony *Karmic Sight *Melange *Mirror Reflex *Personality Metamorph *Pluck the Secret *Soul Scan A vampire may discover the location of anyone specifically known by the searcher, wherever that target may be in the entire world. *Spirit Link as with Telepathic Communication, except may now communicate with multiple people, as though in telepathic conference. *Stealing the Mind's Eye Level Eight *Omniscience A vampire maygain absolute understanding of the mind, self, and soul of any subject within her line of sight. *Psychic Assault A vampire may use telepathic force to enter a subject's (even a vampire's)mind and cause actual damage. *The Call *The Oracle's Sight Level Nine *False Slumber *Precognition The vampire may look into the future to envision the likely and probable (though hazy and without self-explanation) future theards and courses of events, providing no supernatural entity or player character interfere. *Sight of the Oracle Level Ten *Pulse of the Canaille In addition to Precognition, a vampire may now sense moods and treds in persons, grups, and even any controling agents, parties, or masters. *Plot Device Larp Levels Beggining *Heightened Senses: Hear, see, taste, smell or feel something that normal senses could not *Aura Perception: Gain insight into a vampire or mortal's personality Intermediate *Spirit's Touch: See the recent history of an object touched *Telepathy: Enter into the mind of another for conversation or information Advanced Psychic Projection: Travel "out of body" in the Umbra House Rules *Normal, Perception-based rolls The Storyteller may either: **reduce the difficulty of perception by the Auspex Level possessed; or **add to the dice pool by the Auspex Level possessed.